Yugion NS WAR
by LeeinVampire13
Summary: LEEIN VS MARKES VS JOHN


Yugioh NS

Turn 46, Light & Darkness

Seconds before night fall. The sun slowwly dropped down leaving a lasting shine to the students of Duel Academy. Standing on the front line both Sgt Pain and Diago stood exhausted. Before them Sypher and the remaining shadows. Still watching on with a menacing smile was Gloria. In front of Sgt Pain a large tank with diffrent collors. ''This war we will keep fighting''Sgt Pain responded angrly. Sweat pouring from his face. At the feet of both duelists the fallen shadows they have already defeated. ''OUR WALLS WILL NOT BE INVADED!''Diago screamed throwing his fist into the air. {John you better be getting the work done}Gloria thought to herself counting the numbers of shadows left.

Markes starred at Leein. His stare void of emotion. John looked at Leein then back to Markes. A sudden excitement taking over him being part of this battle. Awaiting for the first one to move. Not speaking a word but there looks spoke volumes. As if they could read what eachother were thinking. Without taking his gaze of Leein. Markes drew his opening hand ''Gentleman there is no point in starting over so i will allow you two to just join in the duel already in progress with Jake boy''John spoke but his sentence failed to get a responce from Leein or Markes.

''I draw''Markes said quickly drawing. Finially taking his eyes of Leein to exam his hand. ''I activate Charge Of The Light Brigade'' ''Now i can send the top three cards of my deck to the graveyard and add one Lightsworn monster''Markes explained. ''I send these three cards to the graveyard and add Raiden Hand Of The Lightsworn to my hand''Markes inserted the top three cards of his deck into the graveyard then added a selected card from his deck to his hand. ''I normal summon Raiden'' A man with dark skin emerged in front of Markes in his hand he held a gold dagger. ''His effect i now send the top two cards from my deck''Markes replied sending the top two cards of his deck to the graveyard.

Again Markes looked at his hand ''I think i did enough for one turn''Markes replied ending his turn.''Before i end my turn i must discard the top two cards from my deck''Markes finished again looking at Leein. ''Its my draw''Leein said quietly drawing a card. ''I activate the continuis spell card Call Of The Mummy'' in front of Leein a white door appeared. ''I can now specail summon one Zombie from my hand since i control no monsters''Leein explained. The door in front of him bursting open unleashing white smoke onto the field. ''I specail summon the Yokia hammer Gozuki''Leein stated.

Slowwly walking out from the open door was a massive beast looking creature. Its skin pitch black. Holding a golden hammer with both his arms. ''Effect i can now send one Zombie type monster to my graveyard i chose Vampire Sorcer''Leein stated skimming through his deck and sending a card to the graveyard. ''Already..''Markes said to himself somehow knowing what was about to happen. . ''I will now banish Vampire Sorcer i sent to the graveayard for the deadly beauty'' Leein said clossing his eyes. ''''From the shadows her laugh can be heard using the darkness as her veil''Leein began to chant building up something. ''Gift this world with your demonic beauty and seal its fate with a bloddy kiss..Introducing MY VAMPIRE VAMP!''Leein screamed placing the drawn card on the field. Hords of bats flew up from the ground in the middle of them a luminous figure arrose.

Vampire Vamp walked out from the hords of bats looking at both Markes and John. Her monsterous fangs visably shown. ''Feed on them''Leein demanded. ''I will equip your Black Luster Solider 'Leein decided pointing at John . Vamp's eyes lit purple creating a purple ora around Black Luster Solider. His body shook as he dropped his sword and shield instantly. ''GO IMORTAL GAZE!''Leein screamed with the finish of Leein's sentence. To the horror of Candice Winda slowwly turned into a black ora that clashed right into Vampire Vamps stomach causing her attack to increase. ''Her attack will now increase to six thousand 'Leein explained.

''Prepare for Quinn's return''Leein stated again opening his eyes. ''VAMPIRE VAMP ATTACK MASTER KEY BEETLE!''Leein demanded. ''GO BLODDY DANCE SPIRAL!''Leein screamed. Vamp threw herself into the air and with a laugh spun into a red twister. It spun and spun until it shot off a single red spike that went straight towards Master Key Beetle. ''I BANISH BACON SAVER''Markes shouted interupting Leein. In front of Vamp a pig shot out from the ground colliding into the red twister and knocking it back to Leeins field. ''You...''Leein snarled looking over to Markes. ''I told you there will be no more souls lost''Markes argued meeting the killer look of Leein.

John let out a sigh of relief realzing it was almost the end right there. {Perfect they are fighting eachother now which means if i can just last one more turn then the bringer of Carnage will be born}John thought looking over to Future Fusion. ''I activate Fufilment Of The Contract to specail summon from my graveyard my Demise King Of Armagedon''John stated. From the ground a white warrior rised up clutching in his hand a massive white axe. ''I activate the effect of Demise King to pay two thosand life-points and eradicate everything''John stated. ''I detach the last xyz material of Key Bettle to protect Future FUSION!''John screamed out.

Demise King lifted his hamer then slammed the ground causing a shockwave to accur destroy Vampire Vamp, Gozuki and Raiden in seconds. In front of Leein hords of bats reapaered as Vampire Vamp rised from the ground laughing at Deven. ''When Vampire Vamp is destroyed while equip she is instantly specail summoned''Leein explained. Vampire Vamp crouched down in defence mode in front of Leein. ''Then you will watch her die twice tonight''John said cruely. ''Demise King finish it''Demise King quickly leaped into the air cutting Vamp in half and causing her to explode in front of Leein. {Just one more turn}John thought to himself again looking at Future Fusion.

''Its my turn ''Markes replied quickly drawing a card. ''I activate the effect of Light Pulsar Dragon''Markes explained looking at his hand before returning his attention to John. ''I send my dark Kuribandit and light Eclipse Wyern to specail summon this dragon from my grave''Markes inserted two cards from his hand into the discarding pile causing a yellow light to burst out. In the light a dragon descended. The dragon was bright blue and white and had two veins going down its chest. ''Next because of Eclipse Wyvern i can now banish one card from my deck''Markes said pulling his deck out and picking one out. Holding in his hand the card that Leein gave him that night. The tool to stop him.

''Next i will banish Eclipse Wyern to specail summon Black Dragon Collaserpent''Markes finished. A small black dragon rose up from the ground hovering next to Lighpulsar Dragon ''and now i add the banished card to my hand''Markes exclaimed. Leein and John watched as more and more monsters appeared on Markes side of the field. . ''I now banish Black Dragon to specail summon Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon''Markes replied. The smaller dragon suddenly vanished and in its place a bigger one arose. ''Its time''Markes said to himself looking at the card again. ''I sacrefice Light Pulsar Dragon and Red Eyes Darkness'' both dragons let out a roar as they vanished.

''There can be no light without darkness'' ''There can be no life without death''Markes began to chant in front of him a spiral forming. One that was both black and yellow. Leein's attention completly on the spiral knowing to we'll what was about to happen. ''This is reality'' ''This is life where this beast lies'' ''You will be sword to end the hunt so now RISE UP!'' inside the spiral a silhoute of a dragon appearing tearing its way through. ''LIGHT AND DARKNESS DRAGON!''Markes screamed. The new beast leavitated in the sky above Markes. Its body half black half white. ''Its here''Leein notted looking up at the card. In the head of Markes a vision of the two having a duel.

''Your done now''the younger Markes said. ''I summon this Light And Darkness Dragon''he said with pride placing the card onto the table. ''Oh man that negates everything''a smaller Leein said. Now standing in front of him the older Leein with the same look. Looking at Light And Darkness Dragon. {I always thought of you as my brother even more of a brother than Trent but i will now save you its what deep down you want}Markes thought to himself. ''Light And Darkness Dragon ATTACK DEMISE LEEIN DIRECTLY!''Markes deamnded. Light And Darkness opened its massive jaws unleashing a blast of light at Leein consuming him and striking him.

On one knee Leein still looked up at Markes. A dark look in his eye. His life points now at twelve hundred. ''I end my turn''Markes said looking away from Leein. {Light And Darkness Dragon has the effect of negating every single card on the field}John thought to himself. ''I draw''Leein said standing up. ''I activate Dark Hole''Leein stated placing a card into the disk. ''Light And Darkness negates it by paying five hundred of its attack points''Markes interupted. A flare of light shooting off Light And Darkness and coliding into Leeins card. ''I chain Monarachs Storm Fourth''Leein quickly said placing the last card in his hand into the disk. ''No..''Markes replied.

''I now tribute your Light And Darkness Dragon'' with the end of Leeins sentence Light And Darkness Dragon vanished. ''I tribute summon Vampire Duke from my hand'' Leein said. In front of Leein a slender Vampire appearing. Wearing an old fashion outfit. It bowed to John and Markes with his appearance. Next to him Vampire Vamp appearing again crouching down in front of Leein. ''Per the effect of Vampire Duke when i tribute summon him i can specail summon one Dark Vampire type monster'' ''Finially i will activate the last card in my hand''Leein said placing the last card in his hand into the disk. ''I activate the continuis spell card Soladirty'' ''With this my zombies gain eight hundred if every monster in my grave is a zombie''Leein explained.

''ATTACK DEMISE KING!''Leein deamnded. ''GO RED FANG PURSUIT!'' Vampire Duke vanished transforming into a hord of bats that went straight at Demise King. Suddenly transforming into a silver blade it went and struck right through Demise King destroying him instantly. ''I end''Leein replied. A dark smile appeared on the face of John as he drew his card. Future Fusion in front of him suddenly shinning. ''You foolish mortals it is now time...''John said quietly. Future Fusion shattering like glass.

''I am now going to open the gateway to Chaos''John said. On the ground black smoke appearing opening a hole in the ground. ''I FUSION SUMMON LUSTER SOLIDER PRELUDE TO CHAOS!''John shouted. Pitch black armor peeked out from the ground. As a solider of massive build rose from the whole In his hand two massive swords with skulls on the handle. Markes and Leein watched as the new solider touched the ground looking straight at them both. ''This is the end of not just the hunt but you also Markes'' ''I will sacrefice the both of you right now''John said victoriously.

Three shadows crashed to the ground as Sypher now stood alone. Behind him three more shadows appearing. Slowwly walking next to Sypher. Exhausted Diago fell to a knee ''Damnit they just keep appearing''he said weakly. Not wanting to admit it Sgt Pain also felt the exhaustion from the battle. ''I knew they had limits''Gloria said evily. ''We need to help them''a student standing in front of Duel Academy replied. ''Diago said stay her...wait Tommy!''a female yellow shouted seeing the little Slifer running towards his father. ''Fresh meat''Gloria hissed.

Tommy looked feel to the feet of Sgt Pain. ''Dad'' Tommy replied holding his dads head. ''Son ..run please''Sgt Pain said weakly clutching the sleeve of Tommy. Above him Sypher walked forward. ''A solider never leaves the battle field''Tommy said to himself standing up. ''Until the war is over''Tommy said activating his duel disk. ''Tommy...''the ra yellow girl said wanting to run and protect him. ''Duel...Suffer ...Pain ...''Sypher snarled activating his gray duel disk behind him. The other three also joining in. ''I set two cards and end''Tommy said placing two set cards into the disk. ''Normal...summon...Anciant Gear Knight''Sypher said darkly.

In front of Sypher a machine knight leaped onto Syphers field. ''Attack'' ''Go trap card Power Wall''Tommy interupted. ''Before your attack i can activate this i send eighteen cards from the top of my deck and reduce damage by a hundred for each card''Tommy explianed. Grabbing eighteen cards from the top of his deck and sending them to the graveyard. ''What a foolish Slifer''Gloria notted. ''End turn...''Sypher said. ''I activate Masleum Of The Emperor field spell'' out of the ground two long towers shot up. The area around them now becoming a masluem. ''I pay two thousand life-points in order to count as a tribute summon for this''Tommy said pointing a card at Sypher.

Gloria looked on as a tall muscular warrior rose up. Around his back a long sword. In his right hand a longer sword that touched the ground. ''I tribute summon my Gilford The Legend next i will chain this spell card Code Of Warrior'' ''I can now send one warrior type monster i control and Gilford will be counted as that monster for this turn'' Tommy explained. ''I send Noble Knight Artotigis and now Gilford will be treated as a Noble Knight'' ''Next Gilford equips all equip cards from my graveyard to itself''Tommy continued. ''I equip Gilford with Galatin and Caliburn and Arfeudtr and finially Excalibur from my graveyard'' around the back of Gilford. Four diffrent swords appearing.

''I activate the continuis spell card Equip Blast'' ''I now send all equip card and deal you four hundred for each'' all the swords around Gilford vanished. From the chest of Gilford a blast of energy shot out colliding into Sypher. ''The effects of the Noble Knights spell cards activate again re equiping to Gilford''Tommy explained. Again the four swords appearing at the back of Tommy. ''Again i send all equip cards to deal you four hundred for each''Tommy finished. Again all the swords vanished instantly as a second blast appeared again striking Sypher. Then again the swords reapeared in a vicious cycle.

Soon enough Sypher hit the ground defeated. As Tommy turned his attention to the other three shadows. Readying for another battle. Behind him the Ra yellow female and two other students appearing. ''These cocoroaches''Gloria replied seeing only three shadows remained in her army. Hearing footsteps behind her a dark smile appeared on the face of Gloria. Slowwly turning her eyes widened in excitement. A shadow silhoute standing behind her ''Your here''' ''Finially''she said. Without responding the shadow walked past her in front of the shadows.

Turn 46, ENTER! APOCALYPSE

Black Luster Solider clutched its sword tightly as it readyed for battle. John looked over to Leein then back to Markes. Leein having two monsters and Markes wide open. ''Black Luster Solider attack Vampire Duke'' John demanded. Black Luster Solider pointed its sword at Vampire Duke then without warning leaped into the air slashing right through him. ''The effect of Soldier now activates when he destroys a monster in battle he gains a thousand attack points and can attack again but this time ill have him attack Markes directly''John said turning his attention to Markes.

Black Luster Soldier pointed its sword at Markes before leaping into the air. ''I banish Necro Gardna''Markes interupted. In front of Markes a fiend type warrior appearing blocking the attack. ''Your no fun''John said ending his turn. ''My turn''Leein said quickly drawing a card from his deck. His life-points now nine hundred. ''I set a card and end''he replied setting his drawn card into the disk. ''My turn''Markes said drawing a card. ''I normal summon Lumina The Light Sworn Summoner'' Markes stated.

''I discard one card to specail summon Raiden back''Markes replied. Out of the ground Raiden leaped up standing next to Lumina. ''Effect i send two cards with Raidens effect''Markes replied sending the top two cards of his deck to the graveyard. ''Per the effect of Tour Buss From The Underworld i can now re-add Light And Darkness back to my deck''Markes explained. Pulling Light And Darkness from his grave {this is not over}Markes thought placing it on the top of the deck and shuffling it in.

''Next i will banish Tour Buss to specail summon White Dragon Wyverbuster''a blue circle appeared in front of Markes. Suddenly it formed legs then a head until a small blue dragon was in front of Markes. ''I overlay these two level four light monsters''I USE MY LIGHT WYVERBUSTER AND MY RAIDEN TO BUILD THE OVERLAY NETWORK IN ARK LIGHT CHANNEL!''Markes screamed. Both circles of Raiden and Wyverbuster both suddenly glew. Causing both a blinding black light and a yellow light to take over the field. Like a blinding star a white warrior leaped onto the field. ''RANK 4 STARSEIGE PALADYMO!''Markes shouted.

''At this moment i banish Demise Quinn so Soldier's effect activates'' ''This turn it cannot be destroyed by battle since i banished a light Ritual monster''John interupted. ''Thats fine i detach both XYZ materials to target Solider and negate its effect''Markes stated. Both circles around Paladymo shattered as he shot a light at Solider. Around the body of Solider a blinding white light appeared. His attack points quickly dropping to zero. ''Palydamo Attack''Markes demanded. Paladymo leaped into the air shotting a slash of light from his sword striking solider and hitting John. ''As i stated Black Luster Solider is not destroyed by battle this turn'' John explined weakly standing up.

''I end''Markes replied. Weakly John drew a card. On his field Black Luster Soldier with now zero attack points. Adding his drawn card to the only other card in his hand. ''I activate Black Luster Ritual sending Black Luster Solider -Sacred Solider'' in front of John two pots appeared. Flames shout out from the pots as John sent his only card to the graveyard. ''I will now ritual summon the orignal solider''John said. Appearing in the middle of the pots was a tall warrior with blue armor. Like the other two Black Luster Solider he held a long sword in his right hand. And a shield in his left. ''I WILL TAKE VENGEANCE!''John screamed. ''BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER DESTROY PALEDEMO!''John demanded.

Blast Luster Solider leaped into the air slashing right through Paledemo. ''When he is destroyed i can draw one card''Markes replied quickly drawing a card. ''I end''John said switching his other solider to defence mode. '' My turn''Leein said drawing a card. Markes and Johns eyes widened as there attention everted from the battle. Pouring from the ground was the white ora but this time it was stronger. Flowing from the feet of Leein like a river. Darker this time. Leeins head positoned down. ''I waited so long...''he began to say. The ora shifting up and now raining above him. In the room causing a blast of strong wind that was destroying the walls around them.

''Its like last time''John notted seeing a change in the attitude of Leein. Something more menacing. More dark. The white ora raining onto of him. Markes looked on in horror as he watched the ora slowwly become on with Leeins body. Turning his black hoody ghost white. Consuming his hands,arms and face. ''I gave you a warning...''Leeins voice spoke out still looking down. His body begging to transform. His hair turning from white to dark gray with red intents in the middle. ''I warned you Markes...''he continued. From the neck of Leein a long white hood appeared covering his hair and only leaving on eye visable. '' If you got in my way again i would erase you''Leein said.

John backed up knowing the danger in front of him. His outfit now compelty change. Wearing a ghost white cloak with a long white hood that shot out from his back and covered his head. ''LeoX..''Markes said feeling chills go up his spine. ''I DRAW!''Leein shouted menacingly with his draw a tornado like wind errupted pushing both John and Markes bodies back. ''AHH YES THIS IS GOOD..VERY GOOD!''Leein screamed. ''I activate my Trap Card Vampire Takeover''Leein his set card flipping up. Shooting out from the ground Vampire Kingdoms towers destroyed the ceiling of Duel Academy. At that moment both Markes and John understood how real the danger was now.

Vampire Duke slowwly appeared from the ground standing next to Vampire. ''With the effect of Vampire Duke i can now make you send a trap from your deck''Leein explianed. John pulled out his deck and sent a trap card to the graveyard. ''Now Kingdom unleashes and destroys your set card''Leein explained. A red ora suddenly appeared from the towers of Vampire Kingdom destroying Johns set card imediatly. ''Next i sacrefice my Vampire Duke to tribute summon another Vampire Duke'' Leein finished. Two Vampire Dukes appeared in front of Leein. ''Per the effect of Vampire Vamp i will now take control of Black Luster Solidier''Leein explained. Vampire Vamp shot out a hord of bats from her chest striking and consuming Black Luster Solider.

''I will now overlay my Vampire Duke's to xyz SUMMON APPEAR SHARK FORTRESS!''Leein screamed. A yellow circle bursted in front of Leein. Consuming both Vampire Duke's instantly. !'' An emormous explosion took form in front of Leein blinding everyone. Now standing in front of Leein was a large black ship with two circles spining around it. Holding one last card in his hand. The menacing appearance of Leein still sending chills up the spine of Markes . Somehow he knew the end was coming. In front of him the younger Leein appearing a smile on his face. Not turned into this monster.

''I will use my Dragon Mirror to banish Gozuki'' the reflection of Gozuki was seen in the mirror before quickly fadding. ''And sent Vampire Curse'' Vampire Curse was also seen but also fadded. Leein clenched his fist tightly. ''John...''Markes said quietly looking over to John. Seeing the look of horror on the face of John. Out of nowhere the mirror shattered. In its place a giant silhoute that went all the way up to the staduims ceiling. ''What is thatThis dragon had a snake like body. Two large arms with sharp claws. Ghost like phantoms appeared from its body. ''I now detach one xyz materail from Shark Fortress to allow Vampire Vamp to attack twice this turn''Leein explained.

''Twice...''John said not beliving his eyes. ''VAMPIRE VAMP DESTROY BLACK LUSTER SOLIDIER''Leein deamnded. Vampire Vamp jumped into the air again turning into a blood red twister. Destroy soldier instantly. ''NOW VAMPIRE VAMP FINISH JOHN!''Leein shouted. Vampire Vamp spun around again shooting a red blade at John. ''I BANISH MY LAST NERCO GARDNA TO BLOCK THE ATTACK!''Markes interupted. Once again the same dark warrior appeared in front of Vampire Vamp knocking her attack back. ''That is the last time...''Leein snapped. ''DRAGONECRO DESTROY MARKES GO NETHERSOUL BURST!''Leein screamed.

Markes dropped his cards looking at the little Leein in front of him. The smiling laughing kid in front of him. Dragonecro let out a frightning roar at Markes causing the ceiling above to crack. Unleashing a white stream from its mouth it slowwly consumed Markes. Eyes stil locked on the image of his friend Leein as it slowwly vanished. The blast finially competly consumed him. John looked on astonished. Markes out cold at the feet of Leein. Leeins demonic appearance still standing in front of John. ''Then there was one..''Leein said. John looked over noticing Shark Fortress has not attacked yet and him wide open.

''It cannot end like this..''John said looking for an escape. ''No there is no running''Leein said pointing his index finger. Shark Fortress prepared its cannon at John. ''Just a little longer now my precious Quinn''Leein said quietly to himself. Eyes wondering John still looked for some kinda escape. ''Its over''Leein replied quietly. ''FINISH HIM!'' Shark Fortress unleashed a rocket that went straight at John exploding in front of him and throwing his body back. Leein slowwly walked forward. Markes and John down at his feet. ''I did it..''Leein said to himself the white ora spreading slowwly towards both Markes and John.

A breeze touched the face of Leein. Something causing a reaction from him. His white brows crinkled as he slowwly turned noticing a figure standing behind him. ''Your late''he said quietly knowing who the figure was. Masked Kuriboh appeared on the arm of Hera as he looked at the horrifying site in front of him. His home now destroyed. Hera's eyes new. A brave look in them. ''Hera Yuki''Leein said his breath becoming cold. Nothing was left in the room. The ceilings and walls compeltly collasped. Night sky above the both of them. ''He was your friend''Hera spoke calmly ''And you were willing to sacrefice him''Hera continued examing the new appearance of Leein.

''This in front of me is the real you''Hera said Masked Kuriboh going behind Hera frightened. ''As this is the real me'' the eyes of Hera suddenly changing collor. ''We both sacreficing them will do no good''Hera said his words getting an instant reaction from Leein. Leein took a second looking down at the down Markes at his feet. Clouds appearing in the night sky above them. ''You destroyed my home, hurt my friends''Hera paused looking again at the dark entinty of Leein standing in front of him. ''But i can still forgive you''Hera proclaimed. Cold air passed by the face of Hera blowing his bangs away from his face.

''On my journey i have understood one thing though'' ''I know now i must be the one to stop you''Hera said. ''It was always you''Leein responded. ''Hera Yuki, the final sacrefice''he continued. Answering back with his normal voice. Images of there first battle flashing through both there heads. John and Markes layed out at the feet of Leein unknowing of the battle that was about to beggin. Looking at eachother trying to read the answers of eachother faces. A second cool wind passing by them. Taking in this feeling of the coming collision one last time. ''This ends with us''they said at the same exact time. Spontaseously they both drew there opening hands as a thirs blast of wind appeared signaling the begging of the final battle.


End file.
